Crap Couple
by zmky
Summary: Bukti dari Minato dan Kushina adalah pasangan telat puber. Oneshot


Fandom : Naruto

Disclaimer : All characters are belong to _You-know-who_;**my father** *slapped* XD

Genre : Romance; or something like that . Flashback .

Pairing : MinaKushi

Language : Indonesia

Chapter : Oneshot

A/n : Ini fic pertama yang (akhirnya) gw publish setelah dipaksa-paksa temen buat ngepublish satuu aja ff di ffn . Maklum gw jarang buka akun gw di ffn sih (ini kali kedua gw ngebuka akun ini wekekek) dan gw lebih suka ngepublish ff di note FB . Anyway enjoy it

Sepolos-polosnya Minato dan seanarkis-anarkisnya Kushina , mereka tetaplah manusia . Apalagi di usia remaja ini , mulai mengenal perasaan yang disebut_ cinta_ , walau banyak yang masih meragukan pengertian 'cinta' dalam pendapat kedua manusia yang telat puber itu .

Crap Treasure

By Arisu-Yu

_Aku disadarkan oleh kenyataan bahwa dari awal aku adalah orang luar ._

_Aku adalah anak mutasi yang dipindahkan ke Konoha dengan beberapa alasan rahasia ._

_Aku bukan siapa-siapa jika tidak bertemu dengan Mikoto , sahabat terbaikku . Minato , seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku . Dan uh .. yeah , tanpa Fugaku , aku yang sekarang ini juga tidak mungkin ada ._

_Pada awalnya mereka memang bertiga dan aku masuk ke lingkaran pertemanan mereka , menjadi orang ke-empat yang selalu bertingkah seenak jidat . Menyusahkan Mikoto di kala aku kesusahan . Memperlakukan Minato layaknya seorang budak—tapi percayalah , aku tidak pernah menganggapnya demikian , itu hanyalah anggapan orang lain—dan selalu berantem dengan Fugaku hanya karena masalah kecil semisal aku tidak sengaja membuang permen karet dan nempel di rambutnya (itu masalah kecil kan ?)._

_Pada awalnya Minato memang sudah dekat dengan Mikoto sejak lama . Jauuuh sebelum aku bertemu mereka . Begitu juga Fugaku ._

_Hubungan mereka memang sangat dekat sehingga Mikoto sering disirikin oleh banyak teman-teman perempuannya . Itu karena Minato dan Fugaku memang terkenal di kalangan para perempuan dan Mikoto adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa selalu bersama kedua pangeran tersebut ._

_Minato memang baik . Teramat sangaaaaaat baik . Di samping kejeniusannya yang setaraf dengan Einstein—atau mungkin lebih—dia bersedia membantu teman-temannya , bahkan dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya sekalipun bila sedang kesusahan . Tidak pernah menolak permintaan para senior kami di ANBU untuk membantu bikin laporan misi atau bahkan Minato sering diajak ikut misi yang—seharusnya—belum pantas untuk anak seumurannya . Ya , dia memang seorang yang jenius di balik tampang bodohnya ._

_Uh , well , walau aku menganggap tampangnya seperti orang bodoh yang bertolak belakang dengan kenyataannya , semua gadis memuji wajahnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia keren . Urrghh , aku .. memang mengakui kalau dia memang keren sih ._

_Aku juga selalu merasa nyaman dekatnya .Bukan cuma aku , semua orang juga nyaman berada di dekatnya . Entah aura apa yang ia bawa ._

_Dia orang pertama yang melihatku menangis dan menghentikan tangisanku ketika aku mendapat kabar bahwa kampung halamanku , UzumakiGakure , telah musnah . Mikoto sekalipun tetap tidak bisa membangkitkan semangatku . Tetapi ketika Minato yang datang menjengukku , semua kesedihanku tumpah . Senyum hambar yang kuberikan ke semua orang untuk menutupi kesedihanku selama ini digantikan oleh air mata . Dan dia menungguku semalaman menghabiskan tangisanku ._

_Padahal kupikir aku tidak akan pernah berhenti menangis . Padahal aku pikir kamisama akan lelah mendengar tangisanku dan akhirnya mengambil nyawaku saking kesalnya . Padahal kupikir aku bisa bertemu teman-temanku di surga . Tapi Minato yang menyadarkanku .Membuatku kembali melangkah ._

_Dia juga rela menolongku ketika diculik oleh shinobi dari negara lain yang mengincarku sejak kecil . Itu kejadian paling mengerikan dalam hidupku (mungkin) . Padahal semua orang sudah menyerah untuk menemukanku .Tapi si bodoh-jenius itu ... aargh ! Bagaimana bisa dia menemukanku hanya karena rambut merahku ? Membuatku mendadak mencintai rambut merah yang sebelumnya kukutuk ingin ku-cat jadi warna pelangi ini . _

_Banyak sekali hal-hal tentang dirinya yang baru kusadari akhir-akhir ini . _

_Tentang kebaikan hatinya . Tentang kejeniusannya . Tentang ketampanannya ._

_Telat . Memang ._

_Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku memang mencintainya ._

_Telat . Sekali lagi . Ini ketelatan yang sangat fatal ._

_Lalu aku kembali disadarkan dendan kenyataan ._

_Bahwa aku adalah orang luar . Tidak pantas untuknya ._

_Ya ._

_Dia betul-betul malaikat dan iblis . Merebut hatiku begitu saja . Aaarrghh !_

"Ini hadiah untuk keberhasilanmu lolos ujian chuunin !"

Minato menyerahkan semangkok ramen ukuran super extra biggy biggy large . Dia memesannya khusus ke paman Ichiraku untuk diberikan kepada seorang gadis bernama Uzumaki Kushina .

Membuat si gadis berambut merah itu senang , untuk sesaat .

"Hem .." Kushina menyipitkan matanya , "Aku baru chuunin ." Kushina menggerutu sambil tetap memandang mangkok ramen di tangan Minato tanpa jadi menyentuhnya .

"Eeh , itu termasuk hebat loh Kushina-chan . Kamu masih berumur 15 tahun dan sudah jadi chuu—"

"Dan kau sudah menjadi jounin . Ah , tidak . Kau bahkan seharusnya sudah menjadi ANBU . Tapi kau malah menolak tawaran Hokage-sama ." Potong Kushina sambil melengos .

Membuat Minato hanya menyengir dengan cengiran khasnya yang menjadi salah satu faktor mengapa Kushina ingin sekali mencubit pipinya Minato—di mata orang lain , yang dimaksud Kushina mencubit adalah menonjok—dengan segera . Tapi tidak untuk kali ini . Dia menahan semangat kemerdekaannya untuk menganiaya—hey !—sang legendaris Konoha Yellow Flash yang polos sangat itu .

Kushina menghela nafas . Lagi . Memaksa para cacing di perutnya berhenti demo dan berusaha menahan produksi liur berlebihan yang keluar dari kelenjar liur di lidahnya setiap kali melihat makanan yang bernama r-a-m-e-n;dan sekarang makanan berbahaya itu sedang berada di depan matanya .

"Oh ayolah Kushina-chan . Apa aku perlu meminta Hokage-sama untuk menurunkan jabatanku menjadi chuunin lagi biar bisa _menemani_mu ?"

Kushina menatap mata biru Minato , mencari kejujuran di bola mata lelaki itu . Apa dia mengatakannya secara sadar ? Atau tidak sadar ?

Kemudian Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya secara perlahan , dan kemudian menghela nafas , untuk kesekian kalinya . "Tidak usah . Lagipula kau memang jenius , berbeda denganku . Sebentar lagi kamu bisa saja menggantikan Hokage-sama yang mulai memasuki umur pensiun ." Kushina beropini , berusaha menutup isi hati nuraninya rapat-rapat dengan senyuman . Senyuman nista , senyuman hambar .

"Ee—"

_Aku ingat , ketika kedua orang tuaku terbelalak kaget ketika aku mengutarakan cita-citaku ._

_Bukan hanya itu , aku masih ingat reaksi Fugaku dan Mikoto , juga setiap orang yang bertanya tentang cita-citaku dan kujawab dengan kalimat yang sama ._

_Aku memang ingin menjadi Hokage .Aku ingin melindungi Konoha dan orang-orang yang kusayangi dengan tanganku sendiri ._

_Dan aku menyadari bahwa aku 'sedikit' punya peluang untuk menjadi hokage ketika pembagian raport pertama di akademi ._

_Well , siapapun senang bila melihat nilai A di raportnya ._

_Aku mendapat nilai A++_

_Aku masih sadar bahwa nilai di Konoha Academy yang tertinggi adalah A . Mungkin tanda + itu adalah ketidak sengajaan ._

_Tapi apa tanda + yang dibubuhkan double itu masuk dalam unsur ketidak sengajaan ?_

_Hokage-sama bilang , aku adalah anak yang hanya bisa ditemukan seratus tahun sekali . Berlebihan mungkin . Tapi , ya ya ya , aku mengerti maksud beliau . Dan aku senang ._

_Walau menjadi seorang yang 'jenius'—itulah sebutan yang diberikan banyak orang padaku—itu tidak selamanya menyenangkan . Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang tidak kau inginkan malah terjadi ._

_Contohnya , ketika Fugaku merasa iri padaku dan mengajakku berduel . _

_Dan sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengatakan siapa pemenangnya . Tapi sungguh , aku tidak pernah ingin bertarung dengan sahabatku sendiri , dan merepotkan Mikoto , satu-satunya anak perempuan yang paling dekat denganku , dengan kotak P3Knya untuk mengobati luka-luka kami ._

_Lalu , suatu hari , datanglah Uzumaki Kushina , perempuan yang sebaya denganku yang datang dari UzumakiGakure . Tiba-tiba saja dan entah bagaimana caranya menyulap kelas kami di akademi menjadi kelas yang super super heboh . Heboh karena setiap hari terdengar jeritan dan amukan . _

_Mungkin juga secara tidak sengaja atau memang sudah takdir , dia jadi selalu berjalan bersamaku , Fugaku , dan Mikoto . Menjadi sahabat perempuan pertamanya Mikoto—Mikoto banyak dijauhi teman-teman perempuan kami dengan alasan yang kurang kumengerti—dan menjadi teman-perempuan-pertama-berantemnya Fugaku . Itu karena Fugaku selalu mencari masalah duluan (sepertinya sih) ._

_Hasil akhirnya , semua mendapat hadiah tonjokan ._

_Lalu dia juga menjadi perempuan pertama yang selalu menyuruhku setiap hari setiap waktu . Menyuruhku membayar tagihan ramennya di kala dia mengajakku makan ramen dan lupa membawa gamachannya . Bahkan Fugaku tidak pernah menyuruhku seperti itu ._

_Em , aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku membenci saat-saat ketika disuruhnya kan ? Aku .. menikmatinya—eh hei !—maksudku , aku merasa senang bila bisa membantu dia ._

_Dia sering menyiksaku—begitulah kata orang-orang di sekelilingku—dengan hantaman mautnya Menyiksaku tanpa alasan . Atau sekalipun ada alasan , mungkin alasannya karena dia sedang ingin menonjok sesuatu dan sesuatu yang bisa dia jadikan sebagai pelampiasannya adalah aku ._

_Sungguh , penampilannya bak seorang putri dengan rambut merahnya yang panjang tergerai . Tapi sifatnya melenceng jauh dari kata perempuan . Jika kau ingin mengetes seberapa dahsyat pukulannya , cobalah panggil dia "tomat" . Mukamu akan dipermak dalam sekejap ._

_Sekali lagi , aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku membenci saat-saat aku dihantam olehnya kan ?_

_Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menampar pipiku ketika masa berkabung masih menyelimuti hari-hariku . Di kala orang lain bersimpati atas kematian orang tuaku , secara sembarangan dia masuk ke rumahku tanpa izin—ini sudah biasa—lalu masuk ke kamarku tanpa mengetok pintu—ini luar biasa—, menghampiriku ketika aku sedang duduk termenung di kasur dan mendaratkan tamparannya yang super-super-err , kata 'keras' saja tidak bisa mewakili betapa dahsyat tamparannya saat itu . Membuat tangisanku berhenti mendadak . Lalu kemudian dia berteriak di hadapanku , 'JADI INI NAMIKAZE MINATO YANG INGIN JADI HOKAGE ? MANA ADA HOKAGE YANG MENANGIS TERSEDU-SEDU SELAMA SEMINGGU SAMPAI LUPA BERGERAK ?'_

_Well , itu masa lalu . masa lalu yang membuatku tergelitik kalau diingat kembali ._

_Dia juga selalu memarahiku bila aku begadang mengerjakan laporan para senior ANBU dengan alasan aku terlalu baik sampai-sampai aku lupa dengan kesehatan diri sendiri ._

_Dan , sudah kubilang , aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku membenci saat-saat aku dibentak olehnya kan ?_

_Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang dilakukannya untukku tapi aku tak pernah kunjung membalas kebaikan hatinya—aku menganggap semua perlakuannya adalah baik—sampai kejadian penculikan itu ._

_Telat . Memang ._

_Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku memang mencintainya ._

_Telat . Sekali lagi . Ini ketelatan yang sangat fatal ._

_Lalu aku kembali disadarkan dendan kenyataan ._

_Bahwa aku tidak pernah berguna untukknya ._

_Ya ._

_Dia betul-betul malaikat dan iblis . Merebut hatiku begitu saja . Aaarrghh !_

"Ee—Kushina-chan , aku tidak bermaksud melangkah sendirian . Aku sendiri masih belum bisa percaya kalau aku sudah jadi jounin , hanya saja—" Minato gelagapan .

"Hanya saja kamu memang berbakat sehingga—"

"Bukan berbakat , tapi—"

"Tapi kamu memang jenius—"

"Aku tidak jenius kok , aku—"

"Adalah gabungan dari berbakat dan jenius sehingga—"

"KUSHINA-CHAN !"

Kushina berhenti memotong kalimat Minato . Dia menatap Minato dengan tertegun . Jarang-jarang Minato berteriak seperti itu , kecuali kalau sedang dalam pertarungan .

"Kamu selalu saja memenggal kalimatku sebelum tuntas !" Tegur Minato .

"Selalu saja ? Jadi selama ini kamu tertekan dengan sikapku yang seperti ini ? Kenapa kamu tidak menegurku sebelum-sebelumnya ?" Kilah Kushina .

"Aku tidak bilang begitu kok !"

"Tapi kamu ingin bilang begitu kan ?"

"Kau memulai lagi kan ? Kushina-chan , kau selalu saja sok tau . Memang kau tau apa tentang aku ?"

Kushina terdiam . Menatap Minato dengan terkejut . Dia meresapi setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Minato .

Minato juga segera meghentikan kalimatnya . Menimbang-nimbang betapa kasarnya kalimat yang dilontarkan tadi . Dia terkejut ketika melihat Kushina menundukkan kepalanya .

"Kushina-chan ?" Khawatir bila Kushina terluka dengan ucapannya , Minato menyentuh rambut Kushina tetapi segera ditepis oleh sang pemilik .

"IYA , TUAN JENIUS , AKU MEMANG TIDAK TAU APA-APA TENTANG KAMU ! YANG AKU TAU HANYALAH AKU SUKA PADAMU , PUAS ?"

Kushina ngos-ngosan . Minato terbelalak . Shock , terkejut , surprised , kaget , atau apapun itu .

"Aaargh !" Secepat kilat Minato menutup mulut Kushina dengan sesuap ramen . Membuat Kushina kebingungan dengan sikap Minato .

"Kenapa kamu mengatakannya duluan ?" Minato mendengus kesal , membuat Kushina semakin terdiam dalam kebingungan .

"M—mhakshudmhu ?" Tanya Kushina sambil berusaha menghabiskan—dan menikmati—ramen yang disuapkan Minato ke mulutnya secara tiba-tiba .

"Aku , AKU JUGA CINTA KAMU ! SELAMA INI AKU GIAT BELAJAR SUPAYA BISA JADI HOKAGE AGAR BISA MELINDUNGI KONOHA DAN KAMU , TAU !"

Minato ngos-ngosan . Kushina terbelalak . Shock , terkejut , surprised , kaget , atau apapun itu .

"Aaah kuso , kamu mengatakannya duluan !" Minato masih menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri .

"Ta-tapi aku bilang kan suka . Kamu bilangnya cinta ."

"Memangnya beda ?"

"Jelas beda dong ! Cinta itu lebih dari suka !"

"Jadi kamu cuma sebatas suka ?"

"Kata siapa ? Aku cinta kamu juga baka !"

Betapa bodohnya mereka , beradu mulut dengan muka semerah tomat .

OWARI

Ah I can't type more -_-

Well , give me review or flame or money please ? X3


End file.
